Secret
by Snarky-Teen
Summary: So . . . yeah. I can't say much because it's probably going to be a one shot and I don't want to give it away . . . But if asked, I can continue it farther.


Ok, so, I noticed everyone is really upset with the ending, and how 'it sucked', but you have to look at it this way:

Rochelle's life was going to be awful. Ethan didn't want to love her, nobody trusted her, and she had to horrible memories to be okay again.

At least she realized Ethan loved her and she got to show her love back by saving him.

Anyways, enough of my rant, I noticed that Isabel doesn't get pregnate, I mean they're soulmates people! My one shot on how I think she handled it.

* * *

Isabel's p.o.v.

Random thoughts flitted about my head like innocent birds in spring. In other words, loud, annoying, and too many to count. I needed to take a break from Matt and Akarian, so I was at Mum's, pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Three small steps from the left side of my bed to the right. Jimmy just sat there, relaxed and staring amusedly at me and my predicament.

Why _Jimmy_ sat there instead of Mum was beyond me, and then he oh-so-helpfully reminded me why.

"What am I here for?"

My life was one big bundle of questions at the moment. (Why me? Why now? How?) But this was a question I could actually answer. "You're part of the Guard, Mum's not. You won't banish me to an uninhabited island, unlike Matt. And I'm just a tad bit miffed with Akarian right now."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow speculatively, silently imploring me to continue, as I have him intrigued. I halted my pacing and lightly, gently, placed my hands protectively over my lower abdomen as if he were to go on a psychotic rage once I told him.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows raised comically and his eyes widened in shock. Was it really so bad of news? I plopped down on the mattress, narrowly missing it alltogether, and groaned. My hands covered my face as I desperately tried to block out the surrounding area. I didn't think it would be too bad. Stupid Akarian. Stupid fate.

He carefully pried my measley shelter away, probably expecting the worst. Pregnant women are 'unpredictable' after all. "Isabel, that's wonderful'"

I sat up quite suddenly, and we almost clashed heads. "It is?" I felt tears of relief flood my eyes and a few leaked out before I reigned in the hormones. "Really?"

He smiled, "Of course. When did you find out?" He was so supportive in his tone I almost felt bad for lying to him.

"A couple days." Psh. Try a couple weeks. It was torture trying to make sure every errant thought never left my head and that I continued to act as normal. We wouldn't want any of the truthseers to take a pleasant stroll through my brain, would we?

Jimmy looked impressed. "Wow. And Akarian, and Matt, don't know?" I just feebly nodded my reply, letting him know how exhausting it really was.

The tears decided to make a comeback right then, making my voice sound watery and weak when I said, "What do I do?"

He deftly stood up and told me to man— or rather, woman up. I needed to tell them. He brushed the invisible dust off his jeans and opened my door. On his way out he called over his shoulder to me, "They're coming over now."

Asshole.

As soon as he was downstairs distracting the only other humanbeing in the house, both of the men I had been desperately trying to hide this from materialized in my room, and if I had my Wings, I would have been gone. Akarian stepped closer to my sprawled out form on my comfortable bed with concern evident in his features.

"What's wrong? Jimmy told us that you were going to be in some serious trouble and you weren't feeling great either." His striking violet eyes distracted me for a minute before Matt piped up as well.

"Who hurt you? Do I need to kill anyone?" At his last question his eyes flicked to his traveling companion, trying to cheer me up with a joke.

I forced out a tight laugh. "No one but me." Akarian, my love, grasped my hands and firmly pulled me to my feet.

What happened? Jimmy told us you had to tell us something."

I looked to the side, trying to find a loophole, a way out, but there were none. "Jackass." I muttered. I didn't mean for him to hear, but Arkarian raised his eyebrows at me and I decided I would tell him quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. I clenched my eyes shut tightly.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
